


Fictober- Day 8- Can you stay?

by No_time_for_names



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Fictober 2019, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-28 04:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20960426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_time_for_names/pseuds/No_time_for_names
Summary: Mick doesn't owe Snart anything anymore, he doesn't have to help him, he's out. Even so, Snart is too drunk and really needs someone to carry him home.





	Fictober- Day 8- Can you stay?

We haven't seen each other for months, almost a year now. The last time I saw him he was very clear, we were done. I need a second, I need to understand what's going on. I turned around the bar it was practically closed, just a few people, some drunk people, the guy who attends the bar, two waitresses and a girl I spent all night with, the plan was to lie with her, she was already at the exit, just waiting for me to go with her. I was tempted to just go with her, after all I didn't owe Snart anything. I am out.  


But he didn't look like that last night, that night he was full of rage, that night only a look made it clear that he didn't want to see me. But he didn't look like that, lying on the bar counter, he looked smaller than he was, weak as he rarely let himself be seen. He looked like the boy I saved almost 27 years ago, surviving more than he could take, too beaten by life.  


I saw the girl on the other side of the bar again, I smiled at her, but I signaled her to make her understand that I was not going to go with her, she did not seem angry but not very happy with my decision. I went back to see where Len was, he looked at the ground taking care of his steps, he barely stood by himself, I can’t remember once that he had drink like this before.  


-Snart. - He looked up from the ground to see me, the sudden movement made him dizzy. I barely had time to catch it before he hit the ground. I held him for a few seconds and tried to stop on its own. He kept falling.  


-You're very drunk.-  


-I wanted to get drunk.-  


\- Congratulations, you made it, come stand up.-  


\--I can't, I feel sad. - he had that bad habit of telling the truth when he was drinking  


.-Okay, hold on to me, I'll take you home.  


\--I've missed you so much.  


I really hated that he said that with such ease, as if we hadn't broke up almost a year ago, as if we had ever gotten used to talking about our emotions, as if I hadn't risked our lives with my foolishness. I hated he could do that and I couldn't. I felt jealousy he can act like 27 years ago, with innocence and honesty.  


\- You haven't missed me? –  


He looked so inhibited by alcohol, he really looked like that 16-year-old boy in his first drunkenness trying to kiss his best friend. I smiled, it was a sweet memory, one of many memories we had together.  


-I have missed you too. - I whispered in his ear. Just for tonight, it would be like when we were young, I would be sincere and foolish with him, just tonight. He still had his arms around me, when I answered him I didn't turn to see him, but I felt like he squeezed the hug. I smiled to myself and started walking out of the bar.  


It was complicated to take Len to the car, but somehow I do it. I put the belt on him and started driving, I knew the address of his house so I didn't ask him anything. The road passed in silence. When we got home Len was asleep in the seat. I decided to carry him inside and leave it on the couch in the living room, I still had a set of house keys, just in case.  


Len didn't protest when I carry him, although I was almost sure he had woken up. When I put him on the couch, he had his eyes closed and pretended to sleep. I walked around the house, nothing had changed. I went into the kitchen and took an aspirin, a glass of water and I prepared him a sandwich that I left on the table in front of the couch where Len still pretended to sleep.  


I was in front of the door ready to go when the movement in the room made me see the couch, Len was sitting in there staring at me.  


\- Can you stay? - Len looked bad, tired sad, definitely drunk, he wouldn't ask me something like that if I was sober. Not with everything that happened.  


-If you ask me without being drunk, of course. –  


I did not turn to see him, I did not want to see his face all disillusioned, because he and I knew that sober he would never ask me to return as much as we both wanted it.  


I closed the door and pretended not to hear him crying lightly on the other side of the door, I also ignored my own tears.

I did not expect to see Len again, not so soon, definitely not in my house, of which I did not give him the address or the keys. Although honestly it doesn’t surprise me he is here. I was playing with matches when he started talking.  


-I know it's been a while since we pulled that job. I know it didn't go so well for you, and I know I said we were finished.-  


-But things have changed. If I want to keep working in Central City, I'm gonna need a new kind of crew. I'm gonna need someone like you. You're tolerant of extremes. You have certain skills. You just need some direction. And I can give that to you.-  


-You still like playing with fire? You're gonna love this.-  


-So Are you in Mick? Or are you out?-  


I let out a laugh. This son of a bitch, of course it wouldn't come to ask me to stay like a normal person, this bitch was going to make a whole drama of this.  


-Yeah buddy, I'm in.-


End file.
